A Caça!
by FranCDZ
Summary: A vida de Hades é posta em perigo por um ser misterioso! Quem será este ser? Leiaaammm e descubraammm! :D


Olá pessoal! Cá estou eu novamente com mais uma fic de humor de CDZ! (eu sei! vocês já devem estar de saco cheio das minhas fics! x.x)

Bom, espero que gostem desta fic também!

* * *

Preview: Hades tem sua vida posta em perigo por um ser estranho! Quem será ele? Leiam e descubram!  
Boa leitura! ;D

* * *

**A Caça!**

**Narrador: - **Mais um belo dia se iniciava no Submundo! Todos os espectros estavam a fazer seus afazeres diários. Tudo parecia se encontrar na mais perfeita calma, até que...

**Hades: - **AAAAHHHH! SOCORRO! AAAAAHHHHH! SOCORRO!

**Pandora: - +preocupada+ **O que ouve Imperador Hades?

**Hades: - +subindo em cima de seu Trono Real Divino+ **UM SER ASQUEROSO ACABA DE ATENTAR CONTRA A MINHA VIDA!

**Pandora: - +ainda preocupada+ **Mas quem é este ser que tentou lhe fazer mal?

**Radamantys (Rada): - +acabando de chegar no recinto acompanhado de Aiacos e Minos+** Exatamente! Diga-nos quem é este ser impertinente que tentou lhe ferir que nós três daremos cabo dele Imperador Hades!

**Hades: - +ainda em cima de seu Trono Real Divino+**FOI UMA BARATA! UMA BARATA ENORME E ASQUEROSA!

**Minos: - +meio incrédulo+ **Uma barata, Imperador Hades?

**Hades: - +ainda em cima de seu Trono Real Divino+ **SIM, UMA BARATA! AGORA PAREM DE ME OLHAR E VÃO ATRAS DESTE SER ASQUEROSO! VÃO! VÃO!

**Pandora: - +incrédula+ **'-'

**Os Três Juízes: - +também incrédulos+ **'-'

**Hades: - +se borrando todo de medo+ **O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO LOGO! VÃO!

**Pandora: - +saindo do transe+**Hããã... claro Imperador Hades! Como quiser! **+ordenando aos Três Juízes+ **Vamos, vocês ouviram o nosso Imperador! Vão logo atrás da barata! Vão!

**Rada: - +também saindo do transe+ **Hã? Ah sim! Claro! Imediatamente! **+falando com Minos e Aiacos+ **Vamos logo! Temos que encontrar esta barata! Vamos!

**Minos e Aiacos: - **Sim! Vamos!

**Narrador: - **Então os Três Juízes começam a procurar pela tal Barata. Primeiro eles procuram em torno do Trono Real Divino de Hades, onde o Deus se encontra subido e imóvel de tanto medo da tal barata. Depois, Os Três decidem procurar por outros locais da Giudecca!

**Minos: - +procurando de cabeça baixa+ **Caramba, onde será que essa tal barata enorme se meteu?

**Aiacos: - +também procurando+ **Não faço a mínima idéia!

**Rada: - +de costas para Minos e Aiacos e também procurando+ **E nem eu! Mas seja como for é melhor acharmos logo esta barata antes que nosso Imperador tenha um ataque de tanto medo!

**Aiacos: - +passando a frente de Rada+ **É, você tem razão!

**Minos: - +apontando para um local+ **ACHEI ELA! TOMA SUA BARATA ENORME!

**Rada: - +virando-se de frente para Minos+ **Acho? Onde? Onde?

**Narrador: - **Antes que Radamantys pudesse se defender, Minos acaba acertando um baita soco em sua cabeça fazendo-o cair no chão.

**Rada: +se levantando e esfregando a cabeça no local da pancada+ **AIIIII SEU IMBECIL! POR QUE ME BATEU?

**Minos: - **Hããã... foi mau Rada, mas é que eu pensei que você fosse a barata! =P

**Rada: - **O QUE? ò.ó

**Aiacos: - +pensando+ **Mas é uma anta mesmo! Se bem que, de costas, ele parece uma mesmo... Mas enfim! Isso não importa agora! **+fora de seus pensamentos+ **Ok! Já chega! Não vamos brigar por causa disso! Temos que achar a tal barata e matá-la rápido!

**Rada: - +se acalmando+ **É. Você tem razão! Vamos continuar procurando.

**Aiacos e Minos: - **Sim vamos!

**Narrador: - **Então os três continuam a caça da barata. Enquanto isso, Pandora tentava acalmar Hades e fazê-lo descer de cima de seu Trono Real Divino.

**Pandora: - +tentando fazer Hades descer+ **Ora, vamos Imperador Hades! Não tenha medo! Radamantys, Aiacos e Minos já estão a procura da barata e logo-logo eles a encontrarão e a matarão! O Senhor verá!

**Hades: - +resistindo+ **Não Pandora! Eu só desço daqui quando aqueles três me garantirem que aquela barata está morta! Antes disso não!

**Pandora: - +insistindo+ **Mas meu Imperador, o que uma simples barata poderia fazer contra o Senhor?

**Hades: - +ainda resistindo+ **Ah, nunca se sabe Pandora! Vai saber se essa barata não é um cavaleiro de Atena disfarçado tentando me matar! Ç.Ç

**Pandora: - +pensando+ **Um cavaleiro de Atena? Ah, não me diga que ele acredita nisso mesmo? U.u

**Narrador: - **Enquanto isso...

**Rada: - +se levantando do chão+ **Aii! Já chega! Não aquento mais procurar por esta barata! Minhas costas estão me matando! Hummm! **+coloca a mão nas costas e inclina o corpo para trás+**

**Aiacos: - +fazendo o mesmo+ **Ai, nem me fala! Minhas costas estão me matando também! Aiiii!

**Minos: - +idem+ **Olha, detesto dizer isso, mas estamos ficando velhos de mais pra isso, sabe? Ai!

**Rada: - **Concordo! E quer saber de uma coisa! Eu desisto de procurar esta barata! Ela sumiu! Vai ver já deve ter ido embora a tempos já!

**Aiacos: - **Será Radamantys! Acho melhor continuarmos procurando! Vai que ela resolva atormentar o nosso Imperador de novo!

**Minos: - **Aiacos tem razão Rada!

**Rada: - **Ah, parem de drama! Essa barata já deve estar a uns 5 mil anos luz longe daqui!

**Aiacos: - +desconfiado+ **Será?

**Minos: - +desconfiado também+ **É Rada! Sei não!

**Rada: - +confiante+ **Claro que é sim! Confiem em mim! Essa barata não está mais aqui! **+pose de confiança+**

**Narrador: - **Alguns segundos depois...

**Hades: - +berrando+ **AAAAHHHHH! SOCORRO! AQUELA MALDITA BARATA ESTÁ AQUI DE NOVOOOOO! AAAHHHH! SOCORRO!

**Aiacos: - **Hããã... o que você disse mesmo hein Rada? U.u

**Minos: - **É... o que foi mesmo?

**Rada: - **Ah, vão se ferra vocês dois! Vamos logo! Temos que pegar essa maldita barata!

**Aiacos e Minos: - **Sim, vamos! ¬¬

**Narrador: - **Os três se dirigem o mais rápido possível até o Trono Real Divino de Hades onde o Deus se encontra subido e gritando histericamente.

**Rada: - +chegando ao lugar acompanhado de Aiacos e Minos+ **Onde está ela Imperador? Onde?

**Hades: - +apontando para um lugar+ **ALI! ALI! ELA ESTÁ ALI! MATA LOGO! MATA! Ç.Ç

**Rada: - +procurando+ **Ali onde? Onde?

**Hades: - +se borrando todo+ **ALI SEU TAPADO! ALI! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CEGO?

**Rada: - +ainda procurando+ **Ali onde Imperador? Não estou a vendo?

**Minos: - +apontando para um lugar+ **ALI! ACHEI! **+tenta pisar na barata+ **Droga! Errei! ¬¬

**Aiacos: - +aponta para outro lugar+ **ALI! ACHEI ELA! ACHEI! **+tenta pisar na barata, mas ela escapa de novo+ **Ah, que droga! Errei também! ¬¬

**Rada: - +aponta para um lugar+ **AGORA SIM! ACHEI ELA! PODE DEIXAR QUE EU MATO! **+tenta pisar na barata, mas ela foge de novo+ **O que? Porra, essa barata é parente do Flash ou o que? U.u

**Hades: - +se borrando mais ainda+ **EU FALEI PRA PANDORA! EU FALEI! APOSTO QUE É UM CAVALEIRO DE ATENA DESFARÇADO TENTANDO ME MATAR! Ç.Ç

**Aiacos: - +pensando+ **Um Cavaleiro de Atena? Porra, ele acredita mesmo nisso? U.u

**Minos: - +pensando+ **Um cavaleiro de Atena? Nossa, mas que imaginação hein? u.u

**Rada: - +pensando+ **Porra, um cavaleiro de Atena? De onde ele tirou isso? U.u

**Hades: - +berrando+ **ALI! ALI! ALI ESTÁ ELA! MATEM-NA DE UMA VEZ SEUS IMBECIS!

**Rada: - +saindo de seus pensamentos+ **Ali onde? Onde?

**Aiacos: - +também saindo de seus pensamentos+ **Onde ela está? Onde?

**Minos: - +idem+ **Cade ela? Cade?

**Hades: - **ALI SEUS IMBECIS! ALI! MAS SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE POR ÓCULOS EM VOCÊS TRÊS É?

**Os três juntos: - +apontando para um lugar+ **ALI! ACHEI! PODE DEIXAR QUE EU MATO IMPERADOR HADES!

**Narrador: - **Os três partem ao mesmo tempo para cima da barata que acaba fugindo fazendo com que os três pisem nos pés uns dos outros!

**Rada: - +pulando num pé só+ **AAAAAIIIII! SEUS IDIOTAS! OLHEM AONDE PISAM!

**Aiacos: - +também pulando num pé só+ **AIIIIII! A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA! EU DISSE QUE DAVA CABO DA BARATA SOZINHO!

**Minos: - +idem+ **AUUUUUU! SEUS ATENTADOS DA MENTE! QUASE ESMAGAM O MEU PÉ NO LUGAR DA BARATA!

**Hades: - **PAREM DE FICAR AI FAZENDO PALHAÇADAS E ACHEM LOGO QUELA BARATA! VAMOS! ANDEM LOGO SEUS IDIOTAS!

**Os três juntos: - **Sim Imperador Hades!

**Narrador: - **Os três continuaram tentando matar a barata, mas não conseguiam! A barata sempre conseguia escapar dos três! Foram várias tentativas, mas todas frustradas! Algum tempo depois...

**Rada: - +com um belo hematoma na cabeça+ **Aaaaiiii! Estou acabado! Essa maldita barata é mais rápida do que sei lá eu o que!

**Aiacos: - +com um hematoma na cabeça também+ **Aiiiii! Você tem razão! De onde saiu essa barata afinal?

**Minos: - +também com a cabeça machucada+ **Auuuu! Caramba! Essa barata deve ser da família das Tartarugas Ninjas!

**Rada e Aiacos: - **Sinceramente Minos! ¬¬

**Minos: - **O que foi? Ah vão dizer que não parece?

**Hades: - +se borrando todo de medo+ **PAREM DE FICAR AI CHORANDO E MATEM LOGO AQUELA BARATA SEUS IMBECIS! VÃO LOGO! VÃO!

**Rada: - +gemendo+ **Ai caramba! O Imperador Hades não vai sossegar enquanto nós não pegarmos aquela barata!

**Aiacos: - +gemendo também+ **Ai! É verdade! Temos que matá-la logo!

**Minos: - +idem+ **E antes que ela nos mate também, né? Afinal, temos que admitir que essa baratinha está nos dando um verdadeiro baile! Ai!

**Aiacos: - **É, você tem razão! Está mesmo! Ai!

**Rada: - **Ora vamos! Parem de ficar contando glórias a aquela barata! Vamos matá-la logo! Vamos!

**Aiacos e Minos: - **Sim, vamos! Ai!

**Narrador: - **Os três voltaram a caçar a baratinha, mas não estavam conseguindo matá-la de maneira nenhuma! Sempre que tentavam esmagá-la com o pé ela conseguia fugir de alguma maneira! Realmente, aquela pequena baratinha estava dando um verdadeiro baile nos nossos Juízes Infernais!

**Rada: - +cansado pra caramba+ **Caraca meu... Que bichinha rápida essa! O.o

**Aiacos: - +quase caindo+ **Verdade... Ela é rápida pra caramba! Nossa! O.O

**Minos: - +se agarrando em Aiacos para não cair+ **Minha... nossa... essa barata... está... acabando... com a gente! Aiai!

**Rada: - +se recuperando+ **Ela pode ser rápida, mas não é párea para nós três! Vamos lá! Vamos matar esta barata impertinente!

**Minos e Aiacos: - +recuperados+ **Sim, vamos! ò.ó

**Narrador: - **Os três começam a caça novamente, mas continuam fracassando! De repente, Pandora reaparece e acaba com tudo aquilo de uma vez!

**Pandora: - +matando a barata com uma vassourada+ **Pronto! Imperador Hades, já pode descer! A barata acaba de morrer!

**Os três juntos: - +perplexos+ **O.O Ma... mas... co... como você...

**Hades: - +já no chão e sentado em seu Trono Real Divino+ **Muito obrigado Pandora! Você acaba de salvar minha vida!

**Pandora: - +ao lado do Trono Real Divino de Hades+ **De nada Imperador Hades! Foi um prazer!

**Rada: - +incrédulo e falando baixinho com seus companheiros+ **Como é que ela conseguiu matar a barata tão facilmente?

**Aiacos: - +falando em mesmo tom+ **Não faço a mínima ideia!

**Minos: - +idem+ **Seja lá como for, ela superou a gente!

**Rada e Aiacos: - **É, superou mesmo! o.o

**Hades: - +se levantando de seu Trono Real Divino+ **Pandora, acompanhe-me até meus aposentos! Quero tomar um banho e depois me deitar! Hoje o dia foi massacrante!

**Pandora: - +o acompanhando+ **Sim Imperador Hades!

**Rada: - **Massacrante? Ele só ficou lá gritando que nem uma menininha e a gente é que teve que sai correndo atrás daquele bicho e ele diz que o dia dele foi massacrante? Ata, né? ¬¬

**Aiacos: - **Calma Rada! É assim mesmo! A gente se ferra e ele fica numa boa sempre! É a vida! u.u

**Minos: - **É! É a vida! =/

**Rada: - **Ah, quer saber! Eu vou pros meus aposentos também e vou tomar um belo banho e esquecer da vida! Fui!

**Aiacos: - **Aiai! Vou fazer o mesmo! Até mais Minos!

**Minos: - **Até mais pros dois! **+alguns segundos depois+ **Bom, vou nessa também! Espero que aquela barata tenha morrido mesmo!

**Narrador: - **Os três Juízes do Inferno se dirigem a seus aposentos e assim se encerra mais um dia no Submundo! Cheio de confusões, aventuras e mais confusões! Mas pelo menos conseguiram matar a tal barata!

**Barata: - +se levanta, anda um pouco e olha para a câmera+ **HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **+vai embora+**

**Narrador: - +espantado+ **Ou não! O.O

**FIM!

* * *

**

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews para as minhas outras fics! E fico feliz que estejam gostando de meus trabalhos!

Bjão a todos e até a próxima! ;)

PS: Mandem reviews, viu? Tchau! :D


End file.
